In a Sight of Past Times
by Misphun
Summary: Things happen and people change, and not even the Fourth Hokage is excused from that. Although, it wouldn't have been such a major problem if Naruto hadn't have been affected by it...
1. Chapter 1

In a Sight of Past Times

_Warning:_ I'm testing out a different type of story set-up. It will begin with a conversation, then break out into regular story format with description and... _stuff._

**P R O L O G U E**

* * *

"Minato, I will do it. I am already in death's hands as we speak, and both you and I know this."

"Then I will join you in the afterlife."

"What of our son? If you do this he will grow up without knowing the love of parents."

"It does not matter."

"Yes, it does. You grew up like that, and you said you were going to change it; give him the life you never had."

"If I can do it, he can do it."

"What if he cant? Have you seen him at all; he looks so fragile. And what of the villagers? He will not be accepted by them."

"He will be able to handle it."

"And if he cannot?"

"Then he is weak."

"Have you seen him yet?"

"No."

"Why not? Are you so ashamed of him that you cannot even look at him!"

" How can I look at something that took my love?"

"He is your child!"

"And you are my wife."

Darkness overtook his vision as he watched her stumble to leave the room, crying with every step.

* * *

There he laid he upon the empty hospital bed of his wife, still unconscious. It was not peaceful like most days, but instead very busy. The attack was over, but many were injured and dead. The cries of of family could be heard from the lobby; each praying and hoping that their families, friends and relatives would survive; not afraid to curse the almighty monster that had done this damage.

A wet rag was gently placed upon his head by a nurse. His eyes scrunched shut from the bright lights of the hospital as his memories from earlier came back to him. He quickly sat up while his cerulean eyes opened wide. He patted his coat pockets hoping to find it.

"Where is she?" He said in slight panic when they were empty.

"Who are you talking about Hokage-sama?" Came the confused reply of the nurse.

"My wife." The nurse's face became grave.

"I..." She paused in her sentence. That was his wife, so he deserved to know the truth. "I am sorry to tell you, but she is dead. She sealed the beast within the child to save us all." His hands clenched together tightly, and it drew blood from his palms.

"Leave me," He demanded. The nurse hurriedly bowed, then left the room. A tear slid down his face . He got out of the bed and slowly made his way to the door. He walked out of the room, intent on leaving the hospital.

"Minato, your awake!" He heard someone shout. He turned his head briefly to the right and looked out the corner of his eye.

"How long have I been asleep, Jiraiya-sensei?" He asked calmly, slowing down so Jiraiya could catch up.

"About two or three hours," Jiraiya estimated as he got next to Minato's side. "Where are you heading? The nursery is in the opposite direction."

"I know where the nursery located," Minato said bitterly as he continued heading to the elevator.

"You're not going to see Naruto?"

"Who is Naruto?" He asked finally stopping.

"That's what Kushina named him." Minato's picked up a faster pace to the elevator.

"No," He said pushing the down button.

"Why not?" Jiraiya asked trying to figure out all the possibilities. There was a ding as the elevator arrived and the doors opened.

"It doesn't matter. Have him brought to my office when he is ready, seeing as I will not be back to pick him up." The elevator's doors closed, leaving Jiraiya standing there lost in thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Still a short chapter, just not as short. And thank-you to all that reviewed, alerted, and favorited,, I honestly didn't expect that many.

**C h a p t e r 1: **Hospital

* * *

"How long are you going to allow this to continue?"

"One day he'll be old enough to care for himself."

"One day? He's never going to make it to 'one day' if you allow this behavior to proceed."

"That is not of my concern."

"He's your son. Not only is he your concern, he is your responsibility!"

"There are more important things that are in need my attention."

"There is nothing more important than family."

"Who said I considered him family."

"What is wrong with you? Before he was born you were so excited, but now it's like you can't even stand the sight of him."

"Things happen."

"If Kushina was here she wouldn't-"

"Don't speak of things you don't know."

"What is it I don't know, Minato? That you hate your son for unknown reasons?"

"Your treading over a line that shouldn't be crossed."

"Well, maybe you need to hear the truth. Your wife may be gone but-

The old man soon found himself being raised off the ground, unable to breath. Words were being spoken, but his main objective was to get out of the choke hold he was currently in. Breathing was becoming harder and his breath labored. Just when he thought it was over, he was thrown mercilessly into the wall; darkness took over.

* * *

There he sat, in a chair, seemingly gazing out the window. This was the same room he got every time he was here; nothing changed. This was the forth time he was put in the hospital this month, but no one seemed to care. He would be put in, only to be thrown out hours later. It wasn't a problem, he was always healed by the time he was released. _It_ helped him. The demon that caused all of his problems, was his savior.

"It's time for your medicine, Demon." The feminine voice of a woman spoke venomously.

"You sound familiar. Do I know you?" Came the curious tone of the boy. The nurse chuckled evilly pulling a knife out of her pocket.

"Does it really matter? You'll be dead soon anyways and no one will ever know who did it." Naruto's usually closed eyes widened considerably, and his mind began calculating different escape routes.

"Why? Why are you doing this," he asked getting out of his chair, hands searching for the latch on the window.

"Because your existence reminds me of everyone I lost. When you are gone their death will no longer be in vein!" The nurse ran forward with the knife ready to be plunged into his heart. He tried to open it once more, but it still would not cooperate.

"I need to get out of here," he mumble to himself. He stepped back a couple of steps, and raised his fists in front of his face. Charging forward, he jumped as high as he could hoping that his calculations were right. He braced himself for the impact about to come. Glass shattered and he heard the pain filled scream of the woman. He reached his arms out, hoping to have minimal injuries when he landed.

He could feel both arms, along with his hands, break in multiple places as he came into contact with the ground. His knee, also collided with the ground busting his kneecap, and so he just laid there in his own puddle of blood, injured for the second time today.

"Look at what we got here?" The deep voice of man entered his ears.

"Yeah," The others replied.

"Hey, babe, get me that bottle o'er there," He demanded.

"Yeah, sure," A women said instantly. Naruto could here them coming closer.

"What we gonna do to it?" Asked a drunk man in a drunken slur.

"Let's just rough it up a bit. My revenge won't be completely filled if we kill it now." He replied breaking the bottle onto a nearby wall. That was Naruto's only signal before he was once again beaten that day. He desperately tried to hold back the tears, but he couldn't; and before he knew it a sob escaped his lips.

"Look, the Demon's crying." He could feel the broken bottle being bashed into his head, while the blood around him gathered. It was too much, and so he finally let darkness take over.

* * *

He awoke to the sound of rats scurrying around. He flexed his fingers and arms, wondering if they were healed. He was brought no pain from his movements so he got up. With his arms outstretched in front of him, he slowly walked away from the are he previously occupied. He walked around aimlessly. He had no idea of his location, the current time, or the day . Usually someone would be a guide for him since he was blind. He had been blind ever since he could remember. Which wasn't very long seeing as he was only six.

He stopped walking as he heard the sound of crying, debating whether or not to overview the problem. Still in thought, he unconsciously moved closer and closer to the sound. He felt branches from trees gently caress his cheek as he walked by. The cries of the people got louder, and he began to hear the voice of someone speaking. A light drizzle of rain started.

"...wonderful and powerful person. He spent most of his life in stress, but still did all he could for the people of Konoha. There is so much to say about him, and his sixty-one years of living, but I believe I have said enough. My only regrets are that he will never know how much I truly cared for him. And that he'll never be able to meet my nephew, his grandson. May my father, an old man, the Third Hokage of Konohagakure, known as Sarutobi rest in peace." Rain began pour down the faces of everyone there.

"He's dead? He can't be dead yet." Naruto stepped out of the coverage of the forest, and it didn't take long for them to take notice of him. He heard the whispers of demon, but he didn't care. One of the only people that cared about him was dead; Never to come back again.

"I bet the Demon was the reason for the Third's early demise. We should get him now while we're big in numbers. No one will be able to stop us." One person decided. There were many whispers of agreement, and all charged towards Naruto. Naruto, on the other hand felt dizzy, he didn't know what was going on anymore.

_'Let me out,'_ A voice chanted in the back of his head; _'Just for a moment. I need a good kill.'_

Naruto did not even have the chance to respond before he felt a power, not his own, file throughout his body.

Everyone stopped moving, and Naruto let out a loud roar**.**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for reading, and I hope you continue to like it.

**C h a p t e r: 2** Unleashed

* * *

"Are you just going to stand there and watch this massacre, Minato?"

"I'll do as I please."

"But he's going to hurt himself."

"So what if he does?"

"He's going to hurt others. They are people of your village."

"I did not deny that they were not."

"Then help for the sake of your people if not for your son."

"I will help whomever I decide to."

"Well then choose, because you wont have anything to decide from if this continues."

"Are you demanding your Hokage."

"Maybe you're unworthy of your title."

"What gives you the right to judge?"

"...Where's the you I used to know."

"I am still myself."

"You are not my student."

"Then you are not my teacher."

"...What are your orders Hokage-sama?"

"Do as you please, It bothers me not of your decision."

They both watch as many of the civilians were brutally killed one by one by the red poisonous energy.

* * *

He ran towards Naruto, easily cutting through the crowd of people. The screams of agony from the wounded made him want to momentarily become deaf. It felt as if his ears were bleeding, because he was in the midst of the noise causing it. It was becoming harder to think, and his self control was dwindling, but before he knew it, he had covered his ears. The action hadn't helped much, but it was sufficient for the time being.

"Jiraiya-sama, what are our orders?" A group of jonin and ANBU asked.

"Get everyone to safety. I'll handle the boy." They said nothing more and began the ordered task.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya yelled when he was within hearing distance. He saw Naruto's ears twitch indicating that his words did not go unheard. Naruto's head turned to look at him, but his eyes unfocused on his target. "So he still is unable to see."

An inhuman roar ripped out of Naruto's throat once again, as he leaped forward claws raised. Jiraiya barely had enough time dodge the assault before Naruto attacked once again.

"_Stupid mortals, how many times did you think I would allow my existence to be threatened."_ A deep (too deep for a child) distorted voice exited Naruto's mouth.

"What are you doing in control of his body?" Jiraiya gasped from shock. "The seal is supposed to prevent that."

"_Do not question me, you filth!"_ Kyuubi roared in anger. Kyuubi threw his arm back, ready to punch another civilian in the face. His fist made contact with a womans jaw, and energy leaked from his hand. The power disintegrated her and everything in the way of it.

Jiraiya stopped briefly, while the Kyuubi's attention was not on him. He pulled out a small squarish piece of paper from out of his pocket and wrote on it. He put the paper in between two of his fingers ready to throw when necessary. He was close to Naruto's possessed body, and Naruto's back was to him. As the possessed body turned around, Jiraiya launched the paper at his forehead. He hit the intended target, but not before getting swiped upon on his chest by an energy formed claw.

The power receded back into the seal on Naruto's stomach and the boy soon fell. Jiraiya could not pass out like he wanted to from the lack of blood being pumped through him. He would not leave the boy openly in the hands of the villagers like this.

"It alright Jiraiya-sama, I'll get him." Jiraiya looked up, slightly dizzy and his breath strangled, before realizing who it was.

"Keep watch over him until I can. I am positive he has a death warrant hanging over his head. Got that, Kakashi?"

"Yes, Jiraiya-sama." He finally allowed himself to give into his desires of unconsciousness.

* * *

He awoke to the bright shine of the sun peeking through the curtains. He shifted in the bed trying to escape the morning sun. Faintly hearing the beeping of a monitor from another room, he tried to figure out why his head was in so much pain. Memories came back and he landed on the floor in a low crouching position. He bolted from the room, and into the hallway. He looked around for any sign of what floor he was on, when he saw the number one hanging next to an elevator. Without hesitation he made his way to the front desk.

"Jiraiya-sama, what can I do for you?" The secretary asked cheerily as he walked up to her.

"Uzumaki, Naruto, What room is he in?" He demanded. The secretary's smile faltered as she heard that name.

"I am not sure I know who you are talking about."

"Don't make me force it out of you." He threatened, chakra gathering around his hand.

"But Jiraiya-sama there is no-"

"Don't toy with me if you value your life." He growled out, a blue orb beginning to form. She hurriedly flipped through the files, recognizing complete seriousness in his tone.

"He's in room number twenty-seven." Her words were rushed from fear of dying. Jiraiya walked away, no longer acknowledging her presence. He stalked up the stairs, deciding it would be easier to become his normally calm self while in solitude. Finally making it up the stairs, he turned his from left to right looking the room number.

"Jiraiya-sama, it is nice to know you are finally awake." Came the relieved voice of Kakashi. "You had been unconscious for over twelve hours."

"Yes, yes." Jiraiya murmured. "It's not all good. I've come with some bad news to bare."

"Is something wrong? What is going on? Maybe I can help." Jiraiya motioned his hand for Kakashi to come closer. As he whispered the news to Kakashi, Kakashi's eyes became wide.

"You cannot be serious!" Kakashi whispered back harshly.

"I would not joke about something like this." He said while nodding his head solemnly. "I will inform Naruto when he awakens."

"Actually, he awoke several hours ago, so he is probably still awake." Jiraiya gave a curt nod in thanks and walked into Naruto's room full of unfaltering determination.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again everyone for all the alerts, reviews, C2's, and favorites. I appreciate them.

**C h a p t e r 3:** The Council

* * *

"The thing needs to be killed!"

"I agree! The Demon can no longer live. It has caused enough problems as it is!"

"And just look at how many people we lost today! At a funeral no less."

"She is right! That's very dishonoring when speaking for the dead. We're supposed to be honoring their death's, but that is impossible when more are being killed during it!"

"What should we do about this Hokage-sama?"

"_I_ say we make it into a weapon."

"That is an idiotic idea, Danzo! Human weapons are known for turning on their village when powerful enough!"

"Yeah! I say we torture it, then kill it anyway! What do you think Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, tell us Hokage-_sama_, what do you think should be done about this."

"Why is it you suddenly care about what I think, Danzo?"

"It is more or less just a curiosity."

"It does not matter what I think, but I warn you, be aware of the tone you take with me. Next time there will be no warning... Summon the boy here. I grow tired of these games."

An eerie silence filled the room as two hidden ninja left the room to follow the orders.

* * *

Jiraiya closed the door silently as he walked in to greet Naruto, who sat next to the window, as always. No one ever knew why Naruto ever sat next to the window when he could not see the outside, but whether it be sunshine or rain, day or night, he always sat there.

"Naruto, I have something I want to tell you."

"Huh?" Naruto answered coming out of thoughts that once occupied his mind. "Oh, yes?" He asked questionably.

"I plan on leaving Konoha for good. I'm going to resign my status as a Konoha ninja," Jiraiya stated calmly, waiting for the outburst soon to happen. Naruto may have been a mature sixyear old, but maturity only went so far when panicking was the only emotion on his mindset.

"What? You can't be serious. You can't just leave me here all by myself!" Naruto shouted." I'm going to be alone in this village! And who's going to teach me how to become the perfect ninja..." His ramblings continued on, so Jiraya let a few more minutes pass by before finally interrupting Naruto's time of shock.

"But," he spoke loudly enough for Naruto to hear, so he would calm down. "I also wanted to tell you that I decided to bring-" A knock at the door silenced Jiraiya as he turned to open it.

"What do you want?" He asked slightly annoyed at being interrupted. The ANBU standing at the door, not expecting it to be answered by the Legendary Jiraiya, bowed abruptly.

"Jiraiya-sama, the council has requested the presence of..." There was a pause in the speech the ANBU was giving. Jiraiya was silently daring for her to say something about Naruto in his, the almighty Jiraiya's, presence. "The _child_ currently occupying this room."

"Uzumaki Naruto?" He questioned, already knowing exactly who she was asking for. The female ANBU nodded slightly, raising her head in the process. "He will be there shortly." Jiraiya walked back into the room without so much as a 'Thank you,' be closing the door calmly behind him.

"What is the council?" Naruto asked in curiosity.

"A group of people that give their input on how Konoha should be ran." Jiraiya defined simply

"Oh...Well, why do they want to see me?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I have an idea." Noticing, how Jiraiya was being vague with his answers, Naruto changed the subject.

"What were you going to say earlier? You know, before the knock at the door."

"There's not enough time to discuss that at the moment, maybe later," Jiraiya said, walking steadily closer to Naruto. "Right now, unfortunately, we need to get to the council chambers and find what they want." He placed a firm hand on Naruto's shoulder not waiting for any kind of affirmative as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

No one spoke a word, unsure as of what to say. All, ninja and villagers included, knew of his unreasoned bitterness towards his son, Naruto, also known as the demon. To even go as far as changing the surname of Naruto to Uzumaki instead of keeping Namikaze. Still, that information did not calm their nerves one bit. The Hokage was not known for showing mercy often nowadays, especially if he was in a state of anger; no one wanted to be on the receiving end of that. But, none had ever seen a confrontation between the two, if there ever was one, but they were still very curious as to what might occur.

A distortion of air paused the momentary silence as leaves whirled around two figures.

"Jiraiya," Minato murmured, "what brings you here?" He asked leaning back in his chair as he rested his head on his upright fist.

"I am here to speak with the council, Hokage-sama, if that is okay with you." He said through clenched teeth, then released his grasp on Naruto's shoulder. Minato shrugged his shoulders uncaring of what he did.

"Father," Naruto greeted bravely, finally entering the conversation. His voice was loud and strong, making sure his father would definitely hear. The onlookers in the room watched with bated breath, waiting impatiently to see what would happened. Minato didn't even spare a glance at the boy, and Naruto's chest deflated dejectedly at being ignored.

"As I said earlier, this meeting grows increasingly tiresome. We will cast vote for the verdict, so that we may all be on our way, but first, Jiraiya, you may speak." He said boredly while sitting upright in chair.

"I have come to announce to the council of Konoha, that I am resigning my status as a Shinobi for this village. I plan to leave before sunset." Cries of outrage were heard from all around the room.

"You can't do that! You still have years left to your name, I'm sure!" An old woman by the name of Komura, only woman advisor to the Hokage, shouted.

"I can and I will," He said smugly, a smile playing at his lips.

"But-"

"He can do as he wishes. He is under no contract." Minato interrupted. "If that is all, Jiraiya, you may leave."

"But, I am not finished, Hokage-sama. I also want to have Naruto accompany me in my leave." Gasps of shock, left everyone's, but Minato's, mouth.

Breaking the silence, Minato spoke his next words, not phased by the declaration. "That shall be decided upon the council."

"Aren't you the one supposed to be making decisions for his life?" Jiraiya looked him directly in the eyes.

"My decision has already been made," He stated calmly. "You may wait outside the council chambers seeing as you will cause more problems then solutions." It was stated as a suggestion, but Jiraiya knew better. He inwardly sighed, hoping everything would turn out okay.

Getting back on the original task Minato started the voting."All in favor to let him accompany Jiraiya." Two people raised their hands; Homura, advisor to the Hokage, and the Hyuuga clan head, Hiashi. "All favor to make him into a Weapon." Only one person's hand rose into the air. A war hawk, and second advisor to the Hokage, Danzo. "And all in favor for execution."Over a dozen hands went up; it was unanimous. "Then the execution shall be in three weeks time. Meeting adjourned."

He swiftly rose from his chair and turned to leave. He brushed by Naruto, not even batting an eyelash is his direction, and left the room. All followed seconds after. A tear slid down Naruto's face, then he fell to his knees. Jiraiya walked into the room, his face grave from the information he received. He patted Naruto comfortingly on the head.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to get you out." Two ANBU appeared, in poofs of smoke, into the room.

"We are here to take Uzumaki Naruto to Konoha's Prison."


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the reviews, alerts, favorites, and your patience. _

_Just want you all to have a heads up now, that I know almost nothing about the new Naruto manga chapters and episodes coming out. I skimmed through Nagato's attack on Konoha, and only a few months ago found out about the truth behind kyuubi, and how Naruto's parents actually died. _

_I've literally only seen Itachi's death (taps Sasuke on the head, then hits the wall and falls to the ground), and have yet to seen the battle. I'm ridiculously behind so please don't hesitate to tell me if something is wrong. Really, the only anime I'm caught up on is bleach, and even then I haven't seen the last two or three episodes._

**C h a p t e r 4: **Planning

_

* * *

_

_Do you want to know the reason?_

"W-what?"

_Do you want to know the truth?_

"The truth to what?"

_The truth as to why your hated..._

"They hate me... because of you."

_Are you certain? They have lied to you many times._

"Yeah, I am. It's because of you."

_I've done nothing but help you and give strength to your weak, human body._

"You've ruined my life. Dad hates me, Konoha hates me, and... and Mom's gone... And it's all your fault! If you hadn't attacked then my life – my life would be better."

_Puny mortal child, your ramblings amuse me, but your disrespect warrants death. They would never love you._

"Liar!"

_You still side with those who have hurt you. Tell me, human, when will your faith end? Will you not do something to preserve what life you have left, or will you stupidly let them end it for you?_

"I-I..."

_Those humans – _

"Jiraiya will save me!"

_And when he dies? Do not be foolish, mortals do not have long on this earth! Do you truly believe he can save you from everyone!_

"...Yes."

Your hesitation says otherwise.

"Just – just leave me alone."

_Trust me when I say our time together will be much more... productive in the future should you side with me rather than those humans._

"I'm human, too."

_You are the human to hold my great power within your body. _I_ can destroy _everyone.

"Why? Why me?"

_Because..._

Naruto awoke with a gasp as a deep, malicious laughter rang through his.

* * *

After almost being spotted jumping from roof to roof, Jiraiya quickly jumped down and made his way down the crowded streets of Konoha, stealthily avoiding the gaze of the many patrolling the ninja. Slipping into a conveniently placed alley, he walked confidently to a group of strategically placed crates and garbage bins in front of the underground cellar of an abandoned warehouse. He dropped into it with no hesitation and was surrounded in an instant.

"Ahh, Jiraiya. To what do I owe the pleasure?" The bandaged man asked casually as though they had been friends for years.

Even though the male acted pleasantly surprised, Jiraiya knew his visit wasn't a surprise at all. As soon as he left the the Hokage's Tower, he felt the carefully concealed presence of two ninja following him. Had he been a lesser ninja, an ANBU even, he most likely would not have felt subtle release of chakra as they tried to keep pace with him on the rooftops.

Besides that, most criminals would have the intelligence to not be anywhere near the entrance to their own hideout, and he did not believe Danzo to be a stupid man.

"Your not going to let him just die, are you?" Jiraiya questioned knowingly.

"And if I do?" Danzo asked with a hint of threatening as he narrowed his eyes at the man across from him.

Jiraiya's already frowned-marred face tightened with resolve. "Look, let's cut the crap. I want to do something about his unjust predicament, but one _person_ against one _village_ isn't going to accomplish anything but my death. I know for a fact you, of all people, will not simply let the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi, the strongest demon known to man, just die."

"Just what is it are you trying to get at, Jiraiya? I would hate to think you are insinuating that I would go against the orders of _my _Hokage." Jiraiya heard the sly emphasis _my_ in Danzo's sentence, and considering he's leaving Konoha tomorrow, he's right. Minato was no longer his Hokage. He was their Hokage. Konoha's Leader. Although, Jiraiya wouldn't have been so alarmed about it if he hadn't of spied on Danzo as much as he did.

The toad sage knew now that he was no longer with Konoha, he was seen as a threat to the Leaf Village by the war hawk, because not only did he have the intelligence to take down Konoha, he had the connections to people all throughout the elemental nations to make it happen.

So instead of visibly showing his alarm, he simply scoffed and let the question go unanswered. "I'm leaving tomorrow at dawn... with Naruto. I happen to know you have the power to help me accomplish that, so I'm asking you to help me."

"Tell me exactly, Jiraiya, former ninja of Konoha, the reason I should I assist you with this... endeavor of yours, and perhaps, I will have the time for you and this child."

* * *

Naruto sat huddled in a corner of his cell. To the average man it would have been considered cramped, but to Naruto's small body, it was spacious enough to lie down comfortably with a bit of extra space. The chakra absorbent hand cuffs around his wrist made him feel exhausted, and he would have succumbed to his tiredness had it not been for the images coming to the forefront of his mind every time he attempted.

His dreams were filled with fallen bodies and blood he could not remember spilling. Faces he could remember seeing around the village crumbled beneath the power he had in his dreams. People with loving families dying by his hand. He could see the terror on every face as they ran from him in fright or towards him in hatred.

"Stop it..." He whispered harshly. Naruto could see the fox grinning maliciously in his mind.

_Stop what, human? It was you who committed those crimes._

"Stop it, you monster! I would never do _anything_ like that! They're people just like... me. I would sooner _die_ than hurt _anyone_ in Konoha! Konoha is my home, and I will fight for it to prove myself to everyone; Hokage and all. I won't give up until then, so just _stop_ and let me be."

_You _dare_ think you can demand me, _human spawn?_ If this seal were not in place, I would rip you to shreds, for I have killed beings for lesser insults. Just wait, mortal, and soon you will know true to destruction, for I can already feel the power within this seal dwindling._

"You –"

"Uzumaki," The piercing voice of a female resounded throughout the room. "Come with me, now."

Naruto's breath hitched and his breathing began to quicken.

"W-who are you?" Talking to Kyuubi had helped him realized he wasn't ready to just give up and die, not until he had changed everyone's views on him. Not until people looked up to him and decided to no longer fear and hate him. Not until his father acknowledged him as his son, Naruto Namikaze.


End file.
